Electronic products with monitor have become an indispensable necessity to modern people in their learning, work and personal entertainment. Examples of electronic products with monitor include smart phones, pads, notebooks, monitors and televisions (TVs). Apart from pursuing after better electrical properties of electronic product, such as higher quality of display effect, faster response to operation, longer lifespan and higher stability, the consumers also expect the functions to be more enriched and diversified. The touch panel is also widely used in electronic products. Through the touch panel, the user can conveniently interact with the electronic product in use. The touch panel can be disposed on the surface of a display device. The user can touch the inquiry message shown on the display device to make a response, touch an option of the menu shown on the display device to make a selection, scroll the selection list, or provide a free-format input. For example, the user can draw an object on the display device or input a text through handwriting.
The touch display device can be divided into resistive type, optical type, capacitive type and electromagnetic type according to the touch drive design of the display screen. The capacitive type touch panel has high reliability, supports multi-touch, dispenses with touch force, and provides an excellent user experience. Therefore, the capacitive type touch panel has been widely used in consumer electronic products such as mobile phones and pads. Currently, the capacitive type touch panel is an important and commonly used drive technology in the field of touch panel.
Accuracy is the most important feature of the touch panel function because the touch panel can identify the touch event at the position identical to actual touch point. The touch display device with better spatial accuracy can correctly identify the input of a touch object (such as finger or stylus). Generally speaking, the touch accuracy of the touch panel with fixed size can be increased as the density of sensing components increases.
The current touch display device has an arced edge design at the bending corner of the display component and the sensing layer to improve integral aesthetics of the display device. However, when the response to the touch event at the corner region adjacent to the arced edge is affected by the arrangement and size of the sensing components, the contact between the touch object and the sensing components and/or the movement of the touch object at the corner region cannot be accurately detected.